With multifunctional button switches, especially in multifunction steering wheels for vehicles, the individual pushbutton switches are grouped next to each other and they project individually from openings of a cover. As a result, they can be felt and operated without eye contact. The assembly of such a multifunctional pushbutton switch, however, is highly complicated.